


Number One

by DrZeldaSoulkat



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Based off of Legend by Marie Lu, Kinda Fluffy, Legend AU, M/M, Mark x Jack, Might be more than the book though, One Shot, Probably ooc, idk - Freeform, who knows - Freeform, wrote this for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrZeldaSoulkat/pseuds/DrZeldaSoulkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Fischbach is a government agent and the top of his class. He was the only one who got a perfect score on his trial.<br/>Sean 'Jack' McLaughlin is the most wanted rebel in the republic.<br/>Mark lives in one of the top apartments the Government owns and is a high ranking soldier.<br/>Sean lives on the streets, having to gamble and steal for a living.<br/>Mark was told to hunt down Sean.<br/>Sean is on the run.<br/>Mark loves Sean.<br/>Sean loves Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number One

I was playing with my dog Chica when Aaron came barging into our apartment and turned on the TV.  
‘What is it?” I asked, surprised by his sudden movements, which were unusual.  
“There was a break in at a hospital again tonight. It was ‘Jack’ again”.  
“Oh.”  
There was a rebel on the loose recently, who went by the name of Jack, and he’s been causing trouble for the Government. He starts riots, steals and sabotages our warships.  
“Did he get anything?” I ask, shifting my gaze to the TV, which was currently talking about the recent break in.  
“I think he took some meds, but that’s all.”  
The screen was showing footage of what seemed to be a busted window and a knife hilt buried into the side of a building next to the hospital.  
“How’d he break in?” I inquired.  
“I think he disguised himself and went is pretending to need medical attention, then was able to sneak away into one of the storerooms with medicine and then once he got noticed he jumped through one of the windows and used his knifes to climb the building or something like that.”  
It did sound like some of the other crimes he had committed in the past, I thought.  
“Oh, and the commander wants to see you tomorrow.” Aaron added before retiring to his quarters.

~*^*~

I knocked on the Commander’s door, checking over and over if I had remembered everything was presentable.  
“Come in.” A monotonous voice said from inside of the office. I quietly and swiftly enter, saluting him before going into an idle position. He looked me over before motioning to a chair, which I quickly sat down in, not wanting to leave a bad impression on the leader of our military.  
“So I assume that by now. You’ve heard of the latest ‘attack’.”  
I nod curtly.  
“I need someone to put a stop to this nonsense. We cannot have him making the Republic look bad and start riots in the slums. So, I am going to let you try and hunt him down.”  
I’m shocked.“Me? Why? I’m sorry for questioning your motives, but I don’t think I can do that task, sir.”  
“Of course you can. You’re the Republic’s prodigy. You got a perfect score on your trial, so I’m very confident that you’ll be able to track down a some rebel scum.”  
Oh yeah. The trial. Every year hundreds of kids have to take a test once they reach a certain age. Most get an average score around a thousand, but I had gotten a perfect score of a thousand five hundred.  
“I expect you to start right away, Fischbach. Is that clear?”  
“Yes, sir.”

~*^*~

I had spread word around the lower level people that there was ‘someone’ with cures for a certain rebel. I had also said that they were to meet in a back alley that was a common meeting place for shady deals in the slums at nine. I was dressed in a black cloak, which hid my face and clothing. It was quiet, with only a weak streetlight lighting the area. I was looking around, trying to see if he had appeared or not. Then, I realized he was here. I could feel him looking at me, so I started talking, hoping I was facing him.  
“I have the medicine you want. I know you’re desperate for it, considering you broke into the Government’s top hospital three nights ago.”  
Silence.  
“So, are you working for the Brits?” I asked, trying to get a response so I knew he was here.  
“I would never join them” A voice said, but it seemed to come from all around. Then I realized He must have tapped the speakers in the lights and buildings and was speaking through a device. He could be miles from here. Once I realized that, I had a mind to leave, but I knew I had to still play my part and maybe he’ll approach. I held up three vials filled with fake cures ( there was no way I would bring real ones out here), letting the light hit them.  
“See? I have them. And you can have them for just a few dollars.”  
He still said nothing.  
“So what do you say?”  
Nothing. I could tell he was gone. I sighed and put the vials pack into the folds of my cloak. All that was left was the flickering sound of a streetlight going out.

~*^*~

“So? Was Jack there? Did he take the ‘cure’?” Aaron inquired the second I opened the door to the flat. I put down my keys on a table, sat down and picked up my phone.  
“He was there, but I didn’t see him at all. He talked through a microphone.”  
“Oh...Well, did you find out anything about him?”  
He knew I was the top of my class at observation at the training academy before I dropped out and joined the military.  
“He had an accent. Most likely from the overseas colonies. His family must have migrated here during the fourth world war. He also seemed to be trying very hard to keep his voice down, indicating that he was probably hiding out in a back alley of sorts. I’ll go out into the slums again and see if anyone saw him.”  
“Mark, please be careful. If you get discovered as a Government official they-”  
“I know, I know. They’ll skin me alive. Don’t worry, I’ll be careful.” I interjected, logging onto Twitter.  
“...You know if the Government finds you on that you’ll get executed.”  
“Aaron calm down. I’ve been doing this for years; And you know that they won’t kill me. I’m too fabulous and valuable.”

~*^*~

“Here. Put this on too” Aaron said, handing me a ski mask. “Aaron, I’m not going to wear that piece of sh*t. I’m going to blend in with the people, not mug them.” I reply, dropping it on the ground, letting Chica chew on it. “Besides, I already have enough.” I say, looking myself over one last time. I had a slightly torn black shirt on along with some tattered jeans and a old newsboy cap to hide my shockingly pink hair, which I had insisted on getting dyed.  
“And make sure to keep your microphone on and your tracker on you.”  
I had a small microphone hidden near my throat, along with a hidden knife and a tracker in my ankle, so they could keep tabs on me.  
“Aaron, calm the f**k down. I’ll be okay. I’ve done this before.”  
“Fine.”  
“I’ll be back in three days.”

~*^*~

The streets were filthy. Vendors lined the dirty streets selling food and weapons, so legal, some not. People were everywhere, pushing and shoving. I was able to acquire a shawl of sorts, dirtying it and my face in order in blend in with the lower levels living here in the slums.  
I duck into a bar of sorts to get out of the heat and the droves of people. The dimly lit room was also dirty, but not as much and there weren’t as many civilians inside. I can hear yelling in one of the back rooms and go and investigate, hand on my hidden canto knife. I turn the corner to be greeted by the sight of a female with her long hair, with a bright purple streak in it, tied into a tight ponytail, (She also wore a dirty white shirt with the sleeves torn off along with some grey shorts of sorts.) roundhouse kicking some civilian, which was quite impressive to say the least.  
She followed up with a few more hits before he toppled to the floor, motionless, bruises already forming. The crowd surrounding them in a circle of sorts start yelling even louder, exchanging money and placing more bets. An illegal Skiz fight. If I wasn’t trying to find Jack, I would have told Aaron to send troops immediately, but I held my tongue. After a while the girl slipped away from the roaring crowd (who were preoccupied watching a young blond male get the s**t beat out of him by a figure wearing a white mask) and into one of the back alleys behind the building.  
I quietly followed her, having noticed a tattoo on her shoulder during on of her fights. A Union Jack. She was a member of one of the many British rebels who were trying to rebel against our Government. I follow her, making sure to turn off my microphone and glancing around the alley which was filled with abandoned boxes and such. Suddenly, she whips around and grabs me by the throat, pinning me against the wall. She then takes my knife and holds it against my abdomen.  
“What do ya want, big shot? Gonna report me to those Government pricks? ‘Cause if so, You’ll be dead where ya stand f**ker.” She spat.  
How did she know I was from the Government? I don’t have any of my equipmen- Oh. I had tied a canto knot to keep my shawl up. A stupid mistake.  
I started to consider dropping my disguise and tell Aaron to send troops. I didn’t want to, but it seemed like the only other option other than trying to use leverage and attack her, but she was armed and considering the skills she had previously shown, I would be at a disadvantage. I click my tongue, turning on my hidden microphone when a voice ring out.  
(Male, also has an accent, but a bit heavier/thinker. Also working for the Brits?)  
“Minx, put the knife down and let them go.”  
Slight echo. Probably from a higher story in a nearby building looking down.  
“Oh? ‘N why should I do that?” Minx replied venomously, digging the serrated blade into my side. I winced, But I had suffered worse injuries in the past.  
The voice sighed.  
“I’ll give you a hundred notes and a demagnetizing grenade.”  
She seemed to consider the offer for a few seconds before nodding and letting go of me.  
“FIne. I’ll take it.” She replied, walking away. Once she was a few feet away, she stopped, as if suddenly remembering something,  
“Oh an’ by the way, If you tell those Government f**kers ‘bout this, I will hunt you down an’ kill you.” She said, without even turning around. Then she disappeared in the crowds of people.  
“You okay? Minx can be a bit rough.” The voice said, seeming to get closer. I look up and see a thin teenager (he appears to be at least eighteen) with vibrant blue eyes and bright green hair. He extended his hand and helped me up off the ground.  
“The names Sean. You?”  
Oh no. He’s hot.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is, folks! I might continue if I get enough feedback, but who knows.  
> Please make sure to leave kudos!!


End file.
